This invention relates to mobile communications devices, and more specifically, to push notifications for software applications used on mobile communications devices.
Mobile computing devices (mobile devices), such as cellular phones, smart phones, mobile phones, Wi-Fi phones, laptop computers, tablet computers, netbooks, handheld computers, personal organizers, e-reading devices, gaming devices and the like, provide near instantaneous data exchange between each other and with processing resources and data centers. Notifications and/or in-app messaging related to software applications (apps) available on mobile devices can provide useful information to users of the mobile devices.